Mario Kart (2016 film)
Mario Kart is an upcoming 2016 Japanese/American sports live-action/anime film being directed by Susumu Takajima and will be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be released in theatres on November 11, 2016. Plot The film begins during a tournament featuring Mark Edret in first place on the final lap. He ends up getting a huge distance away from the rival karts, and before he crosses the finish line, a spiny shell comes up and attacks him, but manages to evade it by drifting skillfully. He wins the tournament and goes into the championship round. At school a few days later, Edret discusses with his friends on entering the championship of the official Driller Engine Grand Prix tournament. Meanwhile at an underground corporation named KEJA, an MMORPG named UGSF Online begins to lose popularity and its owner, Jay Brinks, sends five of his minions aged 12 - 16 years of age to find an anime and capture it as new entertainment. While searching on Crunchyroll, he finds an anime that would be new entertainment: Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. The main cast of that anime live in an animated world hidden in Japan, and sends his KEJA hackers to find and capture Konata, as well as her friends. His minions go ahead and steal the talents of five of Edret's friends, incapable of racing. When Konata and her friends find Brinks' minions, they disagree to their decision and challenge them to a game of Mario Kart to win back their freedom. While practicing for the championship, Edret falls off the course and into a hole that leads to Kasukabe, Saitama where the Lucky Star characters live. When Konata encounters Edret, she gives him an objective to beat Brinks' Minions in a Mario Kart tournament. Edret thinks that Konata and her friends are able to beat them, but after a test run, the minions find a special liquid and drinks it, transforming themselves into more 'adult' versions of themselves, being ten years into their futures and having partial-cross species with the talent they stole. While exploring Kasukabe, Edret and the Lucky Stars notice a warp pipe that appears out of the ground, sending out Mario. While Edret's friends try to find him, two of his friends, Alan Herper and Kalan Quint appear and reunite with them, joining the Lucky Stars. Another recruit is Susumu Hori, who Konata falls in love with. The day of the championship arrives, but the first half is dominated by Brinks' minions, leaving the Lucky Stars unconfident. Herper overhears a conversation between the KEJAns and Brinks, learning of how they gained their talent and informs Edret. Konata and Edret convince the rest of the Lucky Stars to fight back, and the first half of the second lap allows the characters to take the lead using old school gags and Acme weaponry. Brinks decides he wants Edret as a new attraction instead, and makes an agreement with him that he will become an attraction if he loses the match, sparing the Lucky Stars. To ensure his victory, Brinks has his minions play dirty and injure all of the Lucky Stars until only Edret, Konata, Kagami, Susumu, and Miyuki are left. Herper becomes the fifth racer and manages to hit Brinks with a red shell, but is literally flattened by the KEJAns and is removed from the course to be rebuilt. The referee, Lakitu, informs Edret unless the team gets a fifth racer, then they'll forfeit the game. Quint appears and volunteers to be the team's fifth member. In the final seconds of the race, Edret gains a Bob-omb and manages to use magical girl physics to extend his arm and score the winning position. Quint retires from the sport, and the KEJAns blast Brinks' to the Moon in a rocket when they realize they do not have to take his abuse anymore. Edret convinces them to give up the stolen talents. Category:Disney Films Category:Anime Films Category:Upcoming Films